helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakan Ball
Info The ball held by Vinscount Sakan is about to start. Magda soon will find out what the grand duke is planning. Objective Wander about and trigger the story to inquire the Viscount.: 0/1 Wander about and trigger the story that the Grand Duke text Rewards EXP +700 800 Diamond +50 Long Haired Princess x1 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Alan entitled "Why?" which reads: :Magda, there have been a lot of things tonight, and I can't explain it to you one by one. The good news is that the position of City Guard has been restored. We have met the saint and confirmed that she... is fake. About the bad news... I don't know if this is bad news. The girl who pretends to be the saint has been arrested and she might be executed. And half of this result was made by us. The Viscount told me that he only made the right choice instead of a just choice. I understand what he said. The responsibility on the shoulder gives us the right to fight, and we have to give up some important things. But... but! Are we fighting not to defend anything? Not to give people who have no choice a choice? Does the girl who fakes the Saint have a choice? Isn't she innocent? Why... Why does she have to take responsibility for this... -Alan Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Mother, is it fine for me to dress like this? Eliza: From a fashionable point of view, I can't find any shortcomings. But from a mother's point of view, I have to ask you to change another outfit. Magda: Um... This one seems to be shorter? Eliza: I don't know what will happen at the Sakan Ball... maybe it will be dangerous. Put on a pair of lower-heeled shoes, and dress as conveniently as possible. Run if something goes wrong. Bu the way, bring the servant with you. He might be able to take care of you. Magda: ... Eliza: Why don't you talk? Magda: Nothing... I just remembered that when I first arrived at Finsel, you told me that the lady who is not used to high heels has no future. Even in sleep, I have to wear high heels. But now you let me put on low-heeled shoes... Mother, thank you. Eliza: Silly child. There is no need to thank one's own mother. I just hope that you can be safe. Magda: I know that you asking me to wear high heels, and having me take off my high heels are for my own good. I... I'm lucky to be your daughter. Eliza: Alright. If you keep crying, the makeup would be ruined by your tears. I know how you feel... I'll wait for you to come back and have a talk with me again. Go and get changed. Hurry up. Story Chat 2 Vicky: Miss Ellenstein? It's great to see you here. Magda: Miss Vicky... Your clothes? Vicky: Hmm? You are not wearing a dress today? Magda: Is this the knight uniform you mentioned last time? How cool! Vicky: I am quite confident about myself. Ah... it's a rare chance... Magda: What chance? Vicky: Alas... : Story Root 2 : Magda: Miss Vicky is so eye-catching tonight. Even I, as a girl, can't help... Oh, please excuse me. : Magda is such a cute girl. I appreciate your forwardness very much. Remember the knight and lady dance I promised? Do you want to dance with me? : Magda: Okay~ (So I danced with Miss Vicky and nothing special happened.) Story Root 1 Vicky: Everyone is looking at Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Obviously they are looking at the cool Miss Vicky. Vicky: Ah, it seems that the two of us have taken the eyes of most men in this room. Magda: Miss Vicky, are you wearing the Knight's suit because of your task? Vicky: No, I didn't participate in the activities of the Knights. I wear the knight uniform... because I want to wear it myself. And if something happens, it will be more convenient to take actions. Magda: What... will happen tonight? Vicky: What will happen? I don't know. However, the army of Bavlenka has guarded the entrances to the banquet hall, and the Knights were assigned to protect the Saint. As for the mages of the Jorcastle... No one knows where they are. Magda: ... Vicky: No one wants to see something happen tonight. But everyone is prepared. Even Viscount Sakan has a crossbow hidden in his sleeves. Magda: (Why did the Viscount attend the ball with a crossbow?) Juven: It's a great honor to have the leader of three families at the ball tonight. Tilla: Viscount Sakan, you think pretty highly of yourself. Zoe: Hey, shouldn't we be having a friendly chat? At least we should pretend to be like that for those who are staring at us. Tilla: Zoe, do you really believe what Viscount Sakan said? As long as we put on a play, Finsel can be stabilized? Zoe: Of course not, both him and his old man are untrustworthy. Why not try it? Tilla: (Don't tell me you come to make peace!) Zoe: (I just made the best choice for the Olineaux family.) Tilla: (It seems that I have to make the best choice for the Jorcastle family.) Zoe: (What do you mean?) Tilla: Even if we want to play, we still need the most highly respected one to cooperate with us. Grand Duke: ... Are you done talking? Tilla: ... Zoe: ... Grand Duke: Oh, are you waiting for me to show my true self? Alright, let's do it immediately Ladies and gentlemen, please keep quiet! Lady B: ... Noble B: ... Noble A: ... Lady A: ... Grand Duke: Thanks to the generosity of the Sakan family today, the noble families in Finsel can gather together. I'd love to propose a toast to Duke Sakan who's still traveling around. Juven: The man who has to pay for all these is the son of the duke. Grand Duke: And the second toast is for the Saint. She gave a new order today. Tilla: ...! Zoe: ...! Grand Duke: vast darkness is brewing in the Sulla Forest. All my loyal people should drive the Sullas away. Then as the most loyal guardian of the Saint, the elite troops of the Bavlenka family have already entered the Sulla forest. Just as you drink this glass of wine with me, the Bavlenka warriors are wearing black and gold helmets, sweeping the Sulla forest and killing Sulllas! Cheers! Noble A: The Bavlenka has already started war against the Sulla?! That's such a Grand Duke move! Cheers! Lady B: You act pretty fast! Bavlenka! Lady A: Oh! Bavlenka! Bavlenka! Tilla: ...Viscount Sakan?! This is not we agreed on! Zoe: Viscount Sakan, even you fell into his trap? Juven: ... Zoe: Grand Duke, you have already deployed them, and was just waiting for a suitable opportunity for everyone to know, right? Grand Duke: Haha... Thanks to the generosity of the Sakan family. Magda: (It proves that I didn't convince the Grand Duke. He was waiting for such a chance to tell everyone that his army had entered the Sulla Forest.) (We were cheated.) (But the Viscount got deceived as well? He knows the news that the Bavlenka is about to announce war against Sulla earlier than anyone else, but he did nothing other than asking me to spread rumors, inquire about intelligence.) (Did he really hold the dance ball to stabilize the situation and for the four families to make peace?) (What about Alan? Does he know that the Bavlenkas was about to start war against Sulla before the ball started?) (I have to ask the Viscount.) Story Chat 3 Magda: Viscount, I have a few questions that I didn't understand. Juven: Little eyas, make it short! The captain asks us to gather up. Magda: Before the ball, did you tell Alan the plan of the Bavlenka in advance? Juven: ......No. Magda: After knowing that the Bavlenkas is preparing war against Sulla, what preparation have you made apart from those things you asked me to do? For example, gather your troops? Juven: ......No. Magda: You took the arrow to the ball because you had already know that the Bavlenka family will announce the war against Sulla today, but... you didn't choose to stop them? Juven: Little eyas, I only make the right choice, not the choice of justice. Magda: I... I see. Please hurry to the gathering place! Juven: Captain, here I am! Alan: Viscount! All the guardsmen line up now! Head to the Sulla Forest immediately! Juven: ...Wait, Alan. Alan: Viscount, we are running out of time. They have already entered the Sulla Forest and are about to start slaughter! Juven: What else can you do? Do you want to fight against the regular troops that represent the Saint's will? Alan: I have no choice! Juven: Have you ever thought about it... Now most of the troops of the Bavlenka family are in the Sulla forest, so the defense around the Saint is unprecedentedly weak... Alan: ...! Magda: If we miss this opportunity, we may never have the chance to meet the Saint again; I mean... Juven: living Saint. Alan: But......... Juven: Make your choice, the righteous captain~ Alan: ... I will let the others lead the guardsmen to the Sulla Forest and do as much as possible to prevent the advancement of the Bavlenka troops! Juven: You decide to give up the chance to meet the Saint? Alan: No... I will pick a few guardsmen to act together. Tonight, we must see the Saint! Juven: Very good, captain~ Remember to pick some girls~ Magda: (The Viscount and Alan have set out to meet the Saint. Hopefully they will succeed.) (Next, what should I do?) (Ah? What is Leslie talking about with the Grand Duke?) Leslie: (Whisper) Someone has just reported... Grand Duke: ...!! Magda: (They left from the back door. What happened?) (Shall I follow up?) (Wander About at the ball to trigger the next story.) Story Chat 4 Magda: (I haven't seen the Grand Duke for a long time. Where did they go? Have they left the ball?) Leslie: Ladies and gentlemen, please keep quiet. Grand Duke: Ladies and gentlemen, I have something to announce. Magda: (They are back again??) Grand Duke: The Saint just gave me a new order. Lady B: The new will of the Saint? Noble B: What would it be? Grand Duke: Just now a small team of Sulla broke into the palace of the Saint, with the intention of attacking the Saint. But the guardsmen and the Bavlenka guards defeated the damn Sulla and protected the safety of the Saint! And the Saint decided to restore the title of the City Guard. Lady A: Uh... Did I get it wrong? Restore the title of City Guard? Lady B: The dissolution and restoration of City Guard all happens in a sudden. Noble A: It's like a farce! Noble B: Do you really need to think about so much? Since it is the will of the Saint, and it is announced by the Grand Duke, all we can do now is to applaud! Lady B: That's right! Anyway, the Saint is always right! Lady A: Hooray! Noble A: Hooray! Story Chat 5 Magda: The Grand Duke said that the title of City Guard is restored for they defended the Saint with the Bavlenka family. The guardsmen could not work together with the Bavlenka. He lied. I don't know what happened to Alan and the Viscount on their way to meet the Saint. But the Grand Duke even makes the decision to restore the title of City Guard... There must have been a reciprocal interest exchange. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 8